


ReiKo：束缚与自由

by Erica_951101



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chinese Language, M/M, 元旦企划
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_951101/pseuds/Erica_951101
Summary: 服务期满一年的晃牙向零说出了自己的愿望……
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	ReiKo：束缚与自由

**Author's Note:**

> 海贼零 × 舞郎晃牙

一年前：

欢迎来到邪恶堕落且毫无人性的世界！闻闻散发着廉价香水般的骚味，瞧瞧坐在笼子里带着铁制的手铐与脚铐的男人——黏糊的头发、发黑的面孔与破损的嘴唇都是他们共同点，他们眼巴巴地注视着羽风薰，愁眉苦脸地抱着双腿叹息，发出了渴求的哀求声，仿若在漆黑的深夜里投下耀眼、纯洁的亮光。

这里不是屠宰场，更不是疯人院，非要形容这地方的话——倒不如用“活人交易黑市”形容更为贴切。16世纪开始的欧洲、美洲、非洲的三角贸易虽已在19世纪结束，但不少的地方仍在暗地进行着人性沦丧的活人交易，宛如永远无法触及的黑夜。

每到新年，身为海贼的薰总会准时准点出现在这个暗无天日的黑市。吹着口哨的他双手叉着裤袋，修长的手指触碰着裤袋里冰冷的金币，他不以为然地扯着嘴角，东张西望地环视笼子里的男人。

“又是一批崭新的面孔？”见到掌管着黑市的老板露出伪善的笑容朝他走来，薰自然也回以一个虚伪的笑容，哦天哪，这帮散发着熏天的腥臊味的男人居然比去年的还要臭。

这时的薰不由得怀念起贵族女子身上令人醉倒的香水味了。

“可怜某些畜生熬不过酷夏和严冬，于是便到地狱报道了，”老板不由自主地哈哈大笑，随即退后一步，做出了“请”的手势，“羽风先生请慢慢挑选。”

“你知晓我没有挑选男人的天赋——前年我选的那位男人不到两个月便因为肺癌离开了，去年我选的那位男人因坠入水中被活活地淹死了。”

薰不自然地摸了摸自己的鼻子，露出了为难的神情——挑选男人对他来说简直就是灾难，他宁可停止与楚楚动人的贵族女子约会，也不愿于此地挑选散发着汗臭味与尿骚味的男人：痛苦，真的太痛不欲生了，淘气的上帝到底在嫉妒他什么！？

“对上眼一切都好说，”老板跟在薰的身后，保持着一段不远不近的距离，“不知朔间先生这次对男人有什么特别的要求吗？”

“依然是要找一位能歌善舞的，”薰发出了刺耳的嘲讽声，“这种地方怎么可能出现能歌善舞的男人，这怕是痴人说梦。”

“我这里仅有一位能歌善舞的舞郎，不过他的脾气过于暴躁，性格顽劣，不服从主子的命令，所以才被主子卖了，”老板追上前去，领着薰右拐走到另一条装着活人的铁笼的街道，轻笑着说，“我倒是担心朔间先生驯服不了这只猛犬，不然的话……我倒是可以考虑卖个好价格给你。”

他们抵达至右起第14个铁制的笼子面前，笼子里蹲着一位衣衫褴褛的青年，他的衣服又脏又烂，小麦色的胸脯与肚子都露了出来，还夹带着一道道深紫色的伤疤，他的双腿都被淤青染成了一片又一片，唯独那双散发着不灭的光芒的琥珀色瞳仁，在无限的黑暗中熠熠生辉。

被困于牢笼中的野兽，薰不知为何想到了这个比喻，尽管隔着铁笼，可是在薰与牢笼里的人四目相对的瞬间，薰被他锋利的眼神吓得情不自禁地颤抖，可见这个人的气场与魄力还真是非同一般。

大神晃牙——老板冷嘲热讽地介绍道，瞧瞧他身上一道道漂亮的伤疤，这是因公然反抗前任主子的命令而留下来的，当然了，如果你们无法驯服他，再把他送回来吧。

后续的事还是由零君决定吧，薰挠挠头发，凝望着铁笼里的晃牙——不知道为什么他在心底坚定零君会喜欢上这个倔强的小家伙，仔细地瞧瞧他那双闪烁着光芒的眼睛，难道你会舍得伤害他吗？

一年后：

原本只是悄然无声的夜晚，漫漫时间里根本不值得一提的普通而又平凡的日子。

黑夜，无止境的黑夜将一切都染上了属于它的颜色，漫长而又烦闷，黑夜倒像是一个贪婪狂妄的黑洞，将一切紧紧地包裹，将海、山、树林全部都变为自己的所有物。

原以为这样的夜晚会一直持续直至天明，谁知悠悠的海平面忽然传来一声刺耳的响声，只见一朵烟花从“不死号”迅速地出发，在绵绵的夜空里华丽地翱翔，绚丽而又伟大地停留在半空里，最后以散落作为谢幕，结束了它短暂而又可贵的生命。

静悄悄的海平面忽然被亮光点燃，只见停留在海平面中央的“不死号”的新年party正如火如荼地开展，不少酩酊大醉的海贼正举着盛满酒水的酒杯，摇摇晃晃地在船板上“大显身手”。

这是一个自甘堕落的世界！他们三五一群地肩靠肩坐在一起演奏《He 's a pirate》*，演奏？哦，不不不，这个词用在这里不大恰当，倒不如说他们对着被抢来的无辜乐器发泄一通，可怜巴巴的乐器勉强地配合地哼出几句病恹恹的噪音，随后又被海贼们粗鲁地放置一旁。

“极乐，极乐，这可真是极乐的世界哪，”薰仰望着漫漫夜空中的烟花慢慢地坠落，发出了感叹，“若是在这时有几位贵族名媛陪我一起度过这寂寥的时刻，那才算得上完美哪。”

“羽风前辈，这是烤肉。”乙狩阿多尼斯将烤肉递给了薰，险些就烫到了薰引以为豪的脸颊。

“你这大块头别不动声色地突然冒出来，你得注意一下现在是什么气氛，不要随便打断别人的思绪啊！”

“可你不是一个人吗？”

阿多尼斯歪着脑袋，疑惑地眨眨眼睛，他的眼睛里只有眼前这金色的脑袋，难道这里还会有披着隐身的斗篷的人出现吗？这可不符合客观事实哪，他只记得这隐身斗篷在《哈利•波特》这样的魔幻小说里出现哪……难道这世界猛然一变，居然变成了魔法世界了吗？

薰注视着眼前的后辈，目光无奈，他认为眼前如熊般强壮的后辈大概也长了一个熊的脑袋，倒不是说是嫌弃，只是……好吧，有的时候他真的只想一个人静静（特别是他空虚的时候），而不是突然冒出一个呆头呆脑的学弟，还咧开嘴巴笑着问他要不要吃肉。

可恶，怎么这个地狱都充斥着男人恶心的汗臭味，薰欲哭无泪地想道，他接过阿多尼斯手里的烤肉，泄愤地咬了一口。

口感与调料倒是刚刚好。

“因为多多尼斯的突然出现，我好不容易产生的灵感都像蒸发的水汽一般，全部都消失在空气里了。”

或许是因为美味的烤肉，薰的心情没有像刚刚见到阿多尼斯这般糟糕了。

“原来羽风前辈在思考问题，抱歉，另外我的名字叫做阿多尼斯，我和你共事了两年，请你记住我的名字，”这回换作阿多尼斯无奈了，他甚至有一秒钟怀疑眼前这位前辈是不是在故意耍他的，“我还烤了一些肉给朔间前辈和大神，我现在给他们送去。”

“停停停，拜托你——停下来，”薰赶紧阻拦正要往零的房间走去的阿多尼斯，“这个时候打扰他们，你会没命的！哦看在你是孩子的份上，上帝一定会原谅你的！”

“距离吃午饭的时间已经过去了八个小时了，我想他们已经饿了，况且他们刚刚在欢快地聊天，我会先敲门再进去的。”

这孩子的脑袋难道都被肉堵塞了吗？薰在心里默默地腹诽道，一脸无可救药地望向他身旁满脸写着“正直”的后辈，虽然他对零君与晃牙君的欢爱之史毫无兴趣（比起与他约会的贵族名媛，这根本不足以挂齿），但是考虑到他俩的生命安全问题——薰像超人般冲到了最前方，张开了手臂，对着阿多尼斯大喊道：

“如果你坚持给他们送烤肉，就必须从我的尸体跨过去！”

话都说得如此清楚明了了，这怕是连一位智商为负数的文盲都能听懂的话。

薰的这一举动，着实让阿多尼斯吓了一跳。终于功夫不负有心人——在薰看似“伟大就义”的举动下，阿多尼斯停下了迈向零的房间的步伐。他只能呆呆地伫立在原地，手里举着香喷喷的烤肉串，一阵凛冽的寒风吹来，加快烤肉冷却的速度，他眼巴巴地望着手里烤肉的热气正渐渐地消失，于是朝着房间的反方向走去，继续着烤肉的活儿。

既然提到零与晃牙，不妨把镜头转到那神神秘秘的房间——

聊天？难道是在聊仅有零知晓的天文地理？还是在聊晃牙擅长的“我与宠物犬的十个约定”？还是在谈羽风薰背后不为人知的秘密……不，不是，都不是。纵使有不少的海贼来回穿梭于船板上，但实际上没人敢自寻死路地靠近零的房间，相传今年年初有位海贼不小心撞开了房间的大门，发现了零与晃牙正干柴烈火地做/爱，第二天便再也看不到他的身影了。

当然这附带了开玩笑的成分，其实那位胆小如鼠的海贼跳入了深不可测的海里，大概是想提前与阎罗王亲密地约个会，早日到无穷黑暗的地狱里报道吧；而零与晃牙不正当的关系几乎也是公开透明的，白昼里戴着项圈、衣服松松垮垮的晃牙总会在“完事”的时候走进其他海贼的视线，嘴里念念叨叨叫着“烦死了、烦死了”。

不信？那不妨来看看吧！

狭窄的卧室只有一张以红色为主、绣着精致且已绽放的玫瑰花的棉绒床垫。而空气里还混杂着清淡的番茄汁的味道和薰衣草的香味，甜腻的气息悄悄地钻进了鼻腔，让这场交欢更是充满了情趣。

做爱，做爱，做爱的第一步自然而然是接吻，零粗鲁地按着晃牙的肩膀，白昼里看似虚弱无力的零在夜晚忽然变了一个人似的，强而有力的双手紧紧固定着身下的晃牙，随后嘴唇便凑上去吸吮晃牙柔软的唇瓣，仿若在舔舐美味的忌廉蛋糕，他的速度不紧不慢，仿若在细细地品尝着美味的食物，但这一举动足以让身下的人心急如火。

零的唇瓣里残留淡淡的番茄汁的味道——奇怪的是晃牙一直不讨厌这个味道，从第一次接吻开始，他已经被淡淡的番茄汁味折服了，他贪恋地伸出舌头舔弄着零齿尖残余的味道，恰巧伸进零的堡垒里时碰到了零的舌头，不过一会儿就被深深地勾住了，与其说在愉快地接吻，倒不如说像是舌与舌之间在愉快地打战，结局总以零的猛攻而取得胜利。

接吻真令人身心愉悦。

零俯视着被亲得丢了魂，失了魄的晃牙，他对这样乱糟糟的晃牙完全没有抵抗之力，瞧瞧他现在这个魂魄出窍的样子——很难与方才对着自己大吼大叫的晃牙联系在一起，刚刚那张牙舞爪、气势汹汹的样子简直与街头的野狗毫无区别，还是现在安安静静地躺在自己身下、接受自己爱抚的晃牙可爱一点。

晃牙的脸跌进柔软的枕头那一刻还是稍感到一丝的痛楚，随之就是零灵巧的舌头在自己的脖颈处游走、舔舐，零修长的手指则挑逗着自己敏感的乳尖，先是轻轻地按压，再是重重地揉捏，惹得自己发出了一声声不满的叫唤……极乐的感觉冲上了头脑，顺势还占领了自己的那一部分仅存的「理智」——哦！这是我的地盘！名为“欲望”的军队在心底大声地宣布道，他们排着方阵、举着枪将名为“理智”的军队狠狠地踹出了脑海里。

“嗯……”当零无意地触碰到晃牙隔着布料挺立的阴茎时，晃牙舒服地叫唤了一声，随即便开始止不住地颤抖，他悄悄地主动地摩擦着零的手背，用极其充满诱惑的行动告诉零：他想拥有更多……最起码先把该死的裤子解下来吧，哪有人做爱还穿着厚重的裤子的！

“忍不住了吗？”零贴近晃牙的耳畔说道，轻轻地在他的耳侧喘了几声，随即不紧不慢地解下了晃牙的裤子，束缚已久终于得到自由的阴茎还未来得及舒展一口气，又被零握在冰凉的手掌心里上下抚弄。

被抚弄得舒服的晃牙高昂着脑袋，嘴巴因为极度兴奋而流下了欢悦的唾液，小麦色的皮肤上已经呈现了一大片一大片的又红又紫吻痕，而翘起的臀部紧紧地贴着零的胯部，不满地继续摩擦着零已经稍稍抬头的阴茎……不管被他操了多少次，也不管被他操了多久，他还是贪恋着这般美妙的感觉，第一次，第一次感觉自己被人需要。

零的指腹有意无意地用手笔划着晃牙阴茎的纹路，心满意足地端详着晃牙脸红心跳的样子，听着晃牙接连不断的喘气声。他还如一个孩子般在晃牙的耳边淘气地吹气，惹得晃牙腿一软，直接趴在床上颤抖。

不一会儿，晃牙的龟头因为受不住这般甜蜜的折磨流出了粘稠的精液，精液直接滴落在玫瑰红的床垫上，有一部分还沾染了他的大腿。他听见了身上的人窸窸窣窣脱衣服的动静声，但他现在已经像被抽掉了全身的力气，无力地趴在床上，等待着下一场战争的来临。

“真是没出息，汝这么快就不行了吗？”

将晃牙翻过身来的零面对着晃牙，居高临下地端详着他，那双血红色的眼睛逐渐起了情欲，掀起了滚滚巨浪， 一波又一波地似乎将晃牙吞噬于腹中，他激烈又粗暴地吻住了晃牙两片柔软的唇瓣，一只手指伸向承受得住他勃起的阴茎的洞穴里，来来回回出入着。

“混账……”晃牙正想起身反驳，却被零粗鲁地按了在床上，零这时又猛然地塞进了两根手指，这一下又一下来回过激的动作使晃牙忍不住地抱着零的腰，埋在零的脖颈处并落下了生理泪水，这又痛又爽到底是人间的极乐之感！

收缩的穴口依依不舍地紧紧地裹着渐渐退出的手指，忽然退出的空虚使晃牙感到不习惯，羞耻心在性爱面前算些什么？什么都不算。趁着零不注意的时候，他使出了全身的劲将零一把推倒，骑在了零的身上，张开双腿慢慢地含住了零坚挺的阴茎。

忽然的刺激让晃牙不禁地颤抖了一会儿，他起身，坐下，起身，又坐下，慢吞吞地进出着，舒缓着他俩的欲望，可惜奈何无法找到自己穴口里敏感的软肉，他望见身下的人不禁露出了宠溺且渴求的表情，但嘴角却是戏谑的意味，于是晃牙自暴自弃地来回挑逗着，似乎在漫漫的性爱中找寻更刺激的位置。

“真可爱哪，晃牙，”零伸出手去揉捏在射过一轮之后稍稍抬起头的晃牙的阴茎，“汝现在的举动真是犯规了呢。”

前后夹击的晃牙不禁夹紧了零的阴茎，他的双眼早已经被染上了一层浓厚的情欲，而他裸露的身子虽布满了密密麻麻的伤痕，但在零的眼里这些可怖的伤疤却更显得靓丽，它们的存在让他倍感幸福，他可以拥有这个男人——他可以拥有这个男人的一切，虽然只限最后今晚。

“瞅瞅汝这没出息的样子，还是让吾辈来吧。”

零微笑着起身，随后将晃牙按在床上，欲望在滚滚的血液里翻腾，他开始迅猛地抽插，得到了一声又一声低沉的、舒服的回答之后，他又紧紧地抱着晃牙的腰际，将身下的人的腰紧紧地往自己的胯部贴近，浅浅深深地抽插，直至那人的嘴巴里开始发出激昂的叫声，整个人因为高潮而全身变得通红通红、还止不住地在床上抽搐、痉挛。

第一次见到晃牙的时候，那双充斥着自由与渴望的双眼让零的心底产生了一股守护与占有的欲望，他抚摸着晃牙的脑袋，凑近他被灰尘与渣滓染上的脸庞，轻声地告诉他：

“如果汝成功地取悦吾辈，吾辈考虑在一年之后放汝自由。”

取悦？怎么取悦？晃牙理所当然不知晓怎么取悦眼前这位魅力四射的海贼，他只知道自己是一名有恩必报、尽心尽责的舞郎，于是在每个晚上，他都独自来到零的房间，将他所学过的舞种一遍又一遍地跳给零看，眼前的人只是毫无表情地喝着番茄汁，一曲完毕之后摆摆手让他回到自己的房间。

直至那一天——晃牙被葵日向灌下了两大杯德国啤酒，他醉醺醺地打开了零的房间门口，迷迷糊糊地撞进了零的怀抱里，顾不上面子与自尊，急急忙忙地扯零做工精致的衣服，随后舔舐着零的脖颈，紧接着自己忽然被推到了房间的角落里，迫不及待地与零接吻了。

离奇的是零居然没推开晃牙，顺着晃牙的动作继续做下去了，他一只冰凉的手伸进晃牙的衣服，揉捏着挺立的乳首，另一只手脱下了晃牙的裤子，来来回回地在未曾被人使用过的小穴里进进出出……紧接着那种事情便自然而然地发生了。

从此过后的数百个夜晚，零在晃牙跳完一支舞后便与他进行令双方都感到愉悦的事，晃牙也没拒绝，抱着不知如何谈起的心情与零进行一次又一次的交欢。

一如既往的，零低喘了一声，抽出了自己的阴茎，在晃牙裸露的肚子上撒下了少许的精液，他在性爱的余韵之后又一次蜻蜓点水般地吻住了晃牙的嘴唇，像是咬着美味的果冻，慢慢地吻住他。

狭窄的单人床上硬生生地挤了两个大男人。零撑着脑袋，侧着脸欣赏着余温仍未褪去，脸上仍浮着得意的红晕的晃牙，他温柔的眼神似乎如无风无浪的海平面般平静，只需望上一眼，必会沦落其中。

零起身喝了一口甘甜的番茄汁，随后伸手抚摸着被自己弄得乱糟糟的晃牙，可爱的小狼崽在自己的身旁气喘吁吁，根本丝毫未有反抗的力气，他戳戳小狼崽的脸颊，在他的耳畔说道：

“晃牙，今天是汝服务吾辈的最后一天。”

晃牙眯起眼睛，天花板上悬挂的霓虹灯映在自己的眼帘，微弱的亮光并不刺眼，但是足以将无比漆黑的房间点亮，他轻声地“嗯”了一声，像是在回应零的回答。

与晃牙相处的时间并不长，他的目光却总是注视着眼前这位俊朗的舞郎，托着腮的零想道，晃牙身上的光芒过于耀眼，如若将光明自私地留在黑暗的身边，那么必定会掩盖他本身的发光之处。

“作为报答，吾辈实现汝最后一个愿望，”零凝望着那双闪闪发光的琥珀色眼睛，轻柔的声音在晃牙的耳畔响起，“不要客气哦，尽管告诉吾辈吧。”

零的手指捻住皮质的项圈，那是唯一束缚着晃牙的“铁环”——他这一年灰暗亦或者是五彩斑斓的生活都与“朔间零”相关，与零相处过后，晃牙已经渐渐地、渐渐地沾染了名为“零”的毒，并且沉沦于拥有他的世界。

“叽叽喳喳地吵死了……喂，你睁大你那双眼睛给老子看好了！”晃牙使出猛力推了一把零，显然对“老头子”的絮絮叨叨感到不满。

眼前的场景足以让人热血沸腾：一丝不挂的晃牙站在了零的面前，目光暧昧而又坚定；小麦色的肌肤布满了红紫色的吻痕与咬痕，看起来极其具有诱惑力；顺着大腿内侧还滴落着透明的精液，无不宣召一场刚刚结束，却还欲求不满的鱼水交欢之事。

身为一位专业的舞郎，晃牙自小就学会了各种各样的舞种，当然，他更擅长于独舞与硬派的风格，踏的舞步与自身所携带的台风都是铿锵有力。

晃牙的舞步轻快，节奏强有力而毫不紊乱，扭动着柔软的腰身，目光与笑容自信而又坚定，不必刻意吸引就能夺去别人的目光，他本应是一位为舞台而生的舞郎，应该摘下挂在他脖子上束缚他的项圈，随即迎着风与阳光在无比光亮的白昼里翩翩起舞。

即将被释放的野兽发出了可喜的欢笑声，零不紧不慢地喝着果汁，深邃的眼里尽是晃牙起舞的身姿，他的身材比例恰到好处，无比闪耀的星光萦绕着他，此时的他更显得自信满满。

跳得尽兴为止吧？还未完全恢复的晃牙的体力消耗过快，背对着零的他的后背早已经沾湿了透明的汗水，它们正顺着他的后背慢慢地、慢慢地坠落，于是大汗淋漓的他跳了几分钟便停下了他的步伐。

“你从那个地狱将我解救出来……”

水深火热的地狱仅剩下嘲笑声与粗壮的鞭子落下的声音。

晃牙听得头皮一阵发麻，漂泊数年的他坚持着可笑而又高贵尊严，对聘用他的商人亦或者是经理依然采取傲慢的态度，最终被人陷害，陷入了真正的人间地狱。

后来的晃牙变得不敢轻信别人，直至遇到解救他的零，起初，他的脾气与性格虽还是以前的样子，但是为了获得梦寐以求的自由——他还是尽力完成零提出的要求。

“但我无处可去，是你给了我一个安定的窝……”

身为独子的晃牙早在童年的时候痛失双亲。

抱着爱意的晃牙独自生活在这世界，他在与犬类伙伴相处才会感受到温暖不足以灼伤的爱，而带给他这样感觉的第一个人类恰巧是零。

在与彼此相处的日子，零虽然表面上总是欺负晃牙，但是别人总对晃牙远而避之——后来从不小心将秘密泄露出去的薰那里得知，原来零下了指令——欺负晃牙的海贼将被扔进海里，永世不得再加入他们伟大的团体。

“我希望……以后我也能在你的身侧尽情地、无忧无虑地起舞。”

晃牙忘记自己是从何时开始便对零动了情，或许是在一个漫漫雨夜，棉质的毛巾也被无情的水沾湿了，晶莹剔透的雨珠顺着自己的额发慢慢地滑落，一滴滴洒落在布满灰尘的地板，他抱紧自己的双臂，在冰冷的房间里瑟瑟发抖。

“走吧，吾辈带汝取暖。”零推门而入，慢慢地扶起了在地板上的晃牙，移步至他的房间。

零的房间虽然狭窄，但是暖炉、电饭锅、番茄汁饮料等物品可是齐全，“麻雀虽小五脏俱全”形容在他的身上更为贴切，于是他为晃牙泡上了一杯暖烘烘的绿茶，让他在暖炉前取暖。

和煦的暖意夹带着浓厚的困意，晃牙不一会儿便昏昏欲睡了，迷迷糊糊中似乎被一双强有力的手臂抱了起来，将他放到了柔软的床垫上，被子轻轻地盖在了他的身上，于是他幸福地打了个盹，随即慢慢地进入了梦乡。

醒来的时候，零便打趣地说道：

“睡得好吗，吾辈的小舞郎？”

咧开嘴巴的欢笑里家带着无限的柔情。

或许正是这一个开怀大笑与无穷的温柔令晃牙坠入了名为“朔间零”的深渊里，好几次，好几次，他尝试着挣脱，却发现自己无论怎么挣脱，他已经无法再从他的手里逃出来了。

“虽然很没出息……但我想表达的是无论如何，请你不要以任何借口摘下我脖颈上的项圈，我是完全出于自愿，我愿意伴着你直至水深火热的地狱！”

说这话的时候，晃牙的眼里充满着期待，勇敢与坚定，他的嘴角勾起了一抹浅浅的笑意。

END.

*选自《加勒比海盗》的插曲


End file.
